borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Trying out some Different Weapons...
Hi everyone, I play as Mordecai, and as such have limited myself to pistols and snipers for some reason, even after my proficiencies were maxed. I dont't have time to play a whole new save file, but would like to try SMGs, Combat Rifles, and Shotguns out properly as I play through DLC4 once the level cap patch is released. Any tips on doing this? Fun guns to play with or try? ATM i'm thinking about farming for a hellfire to use; but any other guns which represent the best of their class? Also any particular Mordecai Class mods recommended? Thanks for any tips :) Sniperslinger 18:45, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :If you're just using assorted weapons, you may want to consider investing in a good Survivor Class Mod, since that'll give you health regen as well as either a bonus to damage or reload speed. As for weapons, if Pearlescents aren't out of the equation, the S&S Serpens and Tediore Avenger are both excellent choices, with the Serpens providing excellent DPS and clip size, and the Avenger bringing ammo regeneration as well as all-around good stats. If you're just looking for Orange rarity weapons and such, I suppose I'd point you towards the S&S Draco or the Vladof Revolution in terms of combat rifles. Or really, any legendary rarity combat rifle can be amazing - it's not like the SMGs, in which there's a clear best gun (the Maliwan Hellfire). Oh, and as for shotguns, I personally have a soft spot for the Jakobs Striker and the Torgue Friendly Fire. -- 19:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Any Tediore-made weapon is useful to have, as it will give you a way to regenerate ammo for weapons without an associated class mod for ammo regen. Examples of these are the Defender shotgun, Avenger and Guardian rifles, and Savior SMG. While useful for backing up ammo hogging weapons, as weapons they are a bit lacking in power, so the ammo regen is their best attribute. For combat rifles/machineguns, I would recommend Havocs, for while not orange rarity, on the whole they have quite good fire rates and power. . Unfortunately I can't agree with Claptrap about the Vladof Revolution ; both the S&S Draco and S&S Serpens have better damage, magazines, and rate of fires, and both have high proc elemental effects. For pure up-front damage, an Atlas Ogre is the way to go. For SMG's, if you don't feel like a Hellfire , I would recommend high fire rate Stingers for longer ranges and Anarchy SMG's for close range or when you need to throw out a wide wall of lead in a hurry. In terms of shotguns, both the S&S Crux and Maliwan Crux are quite good; the former has a massive magazine and good damage (consider the explosive element a bonus), while the latter's Corrosive procs often and for high damage. 20:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : Yep, pretty much what they said but i also like the Destroyer Cobat Rifle with its rapid fire while zoomed. If you are on 360 i can trade you most of the guns mentioned here or good alternatives. just contact my talk page.Veggienater 20:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow, great responses thanks :). Crawmerax or Farmory to get me some of them then? Just did a farmory and got an awesome saviour, and a meh guardian but they both have +21 ammo regen; handy indeed. I'm thinking you might also want to farm Craw and make sure you are holding one of the "off-suite" guns you want so that your proficiencys will jump up too. SimoScanman 21:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I would recommend trying an intense pounder. These rifles don't do much for Roland, but with Mord's crit hit bonuses and the +50% crit bonus for the intense accessory, it can be very fun. If you can find a good Hyperion example and a Hyperion Loyalty Mod, then it's a blasta nd you can kill almost anything pretty easily.Klatchy 04:26, October 12, 2010 (UTC)